I Hate You
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? Draco and Hermione find themselves asking the same questions one late night. This is a Songfic Complete.


**A/N: **This is my first song fic. I did it with a couple that I am not too wild about, but the song just seemed to scream them. The song is "(I Hate) Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

"You are a fowl loathsome creature!"

Hermione's words played in Draco's head as he lay in bed awake waiting for sleep to take him. Those words and others of a similar nature have haunted Draco at night for three years running. Whenever Hermione spoke such insults, he would act like it was nothing and throw one back at Hermione. Yet in truth it hurt every time she said them, he didn't know why but it did.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

As Hermione and her words swam in his head Draco, could feel his heart pound, there were feelings inside of him that he could not explain urges to see Hermione. "This is ridiculous," Draco thought to himself turning in his bed in attempts to banish thoughts of Hermione from his head. Yet, as he tried to turn from his thoughts, his soul screamed. It screamed for him not to banish the thoughts but to continue to think on them.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"Why? Why must I dwell upon Hermione? She is nothing but a mudblood, she is beneath me! I hate her, her and Saint Potter! I hate everything about her!" Draco feebly thought to himself. Yet there was no use denying what his heart was telling him.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why_ _do I love you_?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love?_

"Mudblood!"

Draco's insult rang through Hermione's ear as she stared up at the ceiling knowing that sleep was not going to fall upon her any time soon that night. It stabbed deep, Draco's words, deeper than it should. Yes, Draco called her a foul name, but it hurt most when it came from him. Any one else using that term against her did not hurt as much. The first time he said it, it cut her to the quick, and each time he said it following felt like a knife being twisted deeper into her heart.

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it _

Hermione's thoughts did not dwell long upon the pain caused by Draco but upon why what he did caused her such pain. As the answer began to formulate in Hermione's head her heart began to beat faster there were feelings, feelings she never knew she had. "No!" Hermione argued herself, "I hate Draco, he has done nothing but caused me pain. He hurts all those around me. I hate everything about Draco!"

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you? _

Draco unable to get thoughts of Hermione out of his head decided to take a late night stroll around the castle under the pretenses that he was doing his prefect duties. Draco did not think about where his feet were carrying him, he just wanted to get away from his thoughts.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know _

As Draco roamed the halls, he found himself bumping into the least likely person, the person he did not want to bump into at this time. Draco bumped into Hermione, it looked as if she had a lot on her mind much like he.

_Only when you stop to think about me do you know_

There was an awkward silence between Draco and Hermione. Instincts told Draco to throw an insult at Hermione but his heart stopped him. Draco could see those honey eyes staring longingly up at him.

_I hate everything about you. _

_Why do I love you? _

_You hate everything about me, _

_Why do you love me? _

Hermione stared up at Draco's icy blue eyes, why hadn't he insulted her? She waited but it never came. She could see the same longing in his eyes as she felt inside of her. Common sense dictated that she hated him and he hated her, but why then were they standing in the moon lit corridor kissing?

_I hate, you hate, _

_I hate, you love me _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_


End file.
